The Quinn Next Door
by youcancallmealex
Summary: After the last day in school, Quinn and Rachel started communicating through the drawing board. Can they express their feelings through unspoken words? Faberry, one-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift MTV: You belong with me.


**Hi guys, I know I'm in the mid of a story and this plot has been on my mind which I find it distracting (in a good way!).**

**So there, I hope you really like this one. Inspired by Taylor Swift MTV – You belong with me.**

**I've churned this one in the middle of the night so pardon my language/grammar yea?**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**Summary: After the last day in school, Quinn and Rachel started communicating through the drawing board. Can they express their feelings through unspoken words? Faberry, one-shot.**

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

Quinn gazed up from her drawings into the window of the girl next door. She was talking animatedly with her hands swinging up occasionally. Quinn's eyebrows knitted into a straight line, puzzled. Quinn could see she swa angry and when she threw her phone on her bed so hard that it bounced to the floor, Quinn was certain shewas beyond angry. And she has been acting this way for the past few weeks.

She took out her drawing board from her drawer.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel was so angry that she felt like she had just swallowed a ball of fire. The fire was burning in her chest and making it hard to swallow. She needed to extinguish that bloody fire. She turned around and was just about to stomp out of her room when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She spun back and found herself anchored to a pair of hazel eyes. She lifted an eyebrow and flipped the drawing board.

_Angry?_ She wrote.

Rachel sighed. She was more than angry! She's felt the rage rising inside her as her conversation with Finn echoed in her ears.

XOXOXOXOXO

_I'm more than angry. I'm speechless._

Quinn laughed silently. If Rachel Berry was speechless, she was definitely beyond angry. Quinn flipped her drawing board to a new page and wrote,

_Finn?_

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically and wrote back

_Who else?_

Quinn giggled out loudly this time. Having dated that boy previously, she knew how a pain in the ass he could be.

_He's a pain in the ass._ She wrote.

And when Rachel laughed, Quinn felt her heart laughing with her. She would do anything to hear her laughter.

_Is that why he's always wearing this constipated face?_ Rachel wrote back and Quinn felt herself shaking with laughter as well.

Quinn and Rachel started this..._activity _the day school ended. They were having breaks from Glee which meant that they would not be seeing each other during the holiday. It was ironic that how they used to avoid each other with the curtains shut most of the time and now, they just couldn't wait to peep into each other's life through that window.

Rachel and Quinn's new found friendship started off rocky. Quinn felt the guilt swirling inside her at the thought of Rachel's face when she had slapped her in the heat of the moment. She was grateful when Rachel wasn't offended and instead, offered her trust and friendship. The two things Quinn needed the most. She was so ashamed of how she treated Rachel in the past years that even though she knew Rachel had forgiven her totally, she still couldn't forgive herself.

She would forever be in debt to Rachel. She bit her lips at that thought.

Her eyes darted to the drawing hanging on her wall.

She had no idea how to make it up to her...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn felt a smile emerging on her face when she saw Rachel deeply engrossed with her singing, using her comb as her microphone.

_Enjoying?_ She wrote. She saw Rachel's face lighted up when her eyes landed upon her.

Rachel's grin was so huge that it felt like it was bursting.

_Totally._

_What song was that? _Quinn wrote, deeply curious.

_Somewhere from West side story_

_Would love to hear that. _She saw Rachel ducked her hair shyly behind her ear.

_You should. You're my biggest fan!_

Quinn smiled and a warm sensation boiling inside her.

She's her biggest fan. Quinn Fabray is.

_Yes, I am. Do you feel cooler?_

Rachel rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

_Fabray, that's so lame. _

Quinn laughed at Rachel's gesture. Rachel always got her jokes (lame or not), unlike all her other boyfriends. Rachel knew her sense of humour that she didn't know existed until recently. She bit her lips and hesitated. She was staring at her words so hard that she was sure it would have burn holes on it. She apprehensively flipped the drawing board.

_Only for you. _

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel tucked her hands behind her head and shook her legs impatiently. She gazed through the window for the 5th time that minute and Quinn's curtains were still shut.

Where was she!

Rachel fished out her phone.

_Draw the curtains?_ She typed. Her finger tapped impatiently on her forearm. She jumped up immediately when she saw Quinn drew her curtains curiously.

Excitedly, she grabbed her drawing board and flipped it.

_Check out your door step._

Quinn perked a perfect eyebrow. She skipped out of her door, excitement filling her like an open tap. Her feet never managed to touch the floor.

When the door swung open, she saw a small box lying on her door step. The sun was shining, igniting it with anticipation. With hesitant, she lifted it up and it fitted on her palms nicely. Rachel's hand writing imprinted neatly across the package.

To my biggest fan: Quinn Fabray

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel paced around her room as she waited for Quinn to emerge back. She couldn't wait to see her reaction. A smile lingered on her face when she thought of that.

She loved seeing Quinn Fabray smile and she loved it more than she was the one who made her smile.

When Quinn finally appeared (for what seemed like eternity) with the package on her hand, Rachel was suddenly apprehensive. What if she didn't like it?

Quinn was wearing an expression which she could not translate and it's killing her.

_And this is for?_ She finally wrote.

Rachel bit her lips. She had not thought of a reason, yet. Surely friends did not need a reason to give each other gifts...right? But when she glanced to Quinn again who was still wearing that _damn _expression, Rachel panicked. Was a random gift too much?

Damnit. She should have thought of a reason before giving it to her!

Her heart raced against her chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn saw Rachel chewed her nails absentmindedly. Her recent habit when she was nervous or anxious. She wanted to cuddle her. She looked so adorable when she's nervous.

Finally, she picked up her drawing board and scribbled across.

_For a be-early Christmas present._

Quinn perked an eyebrow up again, questioning.

_Christmas is not until next month._

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_That's why I said it was be-early! _

Rachel felt her nerves slowly turning into slight irritation. Must she have a reason to give her a present? Why couldn't she give her whenever she wanted to!

_Well, thank you._

Rachel frowned slightly at her response (or the lack of it!). Just thank you? Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach and she had no idea why. I mean, what did she expect?

But when she looked up again, her disappointment was long forgotten.

_Check your doorstep too?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn saw Rachel bolted with energy and she practically sprang up from her bed and disappeared. She laughed. She had Rachel's present ready too, long ago.

She really hoped she liked it. Her eyes darted unconsciously to the drawing hanging on her wall. She felt a feeling soared inside her and she shut it off.

Now was not the best time.

While Rachel was gone, Quinn slowly and carefully unwrapped her present, anticipation bursting in her stomach. She could hear her heartbeat pounding against her ear.

When she was finally done, she found herself staring into a recorder. Her excitement and curiosity soared to the roof. She lifted her hand and was about to reach out for it before she was interrupted by Rachel, jumping excitedly with a familiar package on her hands. Quinn felt herself smiling at that image. She could almost imagine her squeak.

She loved a happy Rachel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel absolutely couldn't wait to unwrap the pretty package infront of her. Her hands worked carefully but quickly around the wrapper. When she had finally removed the wrapper, she found herself staring at the box. She hesitated and sucked in a breath, feeling like she was just about to open the Pandora box.

Not so much about the ugly stuff. More like the unexpected. She had no idea why it screamed "future" in her face. Was it because she saw a future with it?

Or with the person who gave it to her?

She lifted her hand and felt them shaking despite her effort. She hoped Quinn would not be to catch this embarrassing moment. Cautiously, she flipped open the box and she gasped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn felt herself holding her breath as she watched Rachel slowly but apprehensively open the box. Nervousness flared in her stomach. She frowned when there was no reaction from Rachel. Did she not like her present?

But Rachel turned around, Quinn once again felt her breath caught in her throat. She had imagined this so many times, but nothing beat the real deal.

Rachel stood in the centre of her room, holding the Star shaped award with the words below engraved on it.

Rachel Berry

Best Future Broadway Star

Her eyes widened impossibly and not long later, tears were swimming in her eyes. So many emotions swept across her face. Quinn's heart wrenched at that sight. She wished she could fly over and pull her into her embrace.

_You OK?_ She wrote.

Rachel sniffed and drew a tissue.

_It was perfect. My first award from my biggest fan._

Quinn was so filled with this warm mashy feeling that she had no idea how to describe it.

Was that how happiness feels like?

_When are we building the bridge again?_ She wrote and that drew a small laughter from Rachel. Her heart tightened at her smiling again.

It was a hidden joke between them where they promised each other they would one day build a bridge to link their windows. So that they could visit each other whenever they like.

So that you can hear me sing, Rachel said and Quinn smiled at that thought.

She loved to hear Rachel sing. She would listen to her all day if she could.

_Do I have to sell my award for it?_ Rachel wrote back and Quinn felt a ripple of laughter bursting inside her.

_Not if you don't want to._

Rachel's face hardened alittle when she flipped her drawing board towards Quinn.

_I'll never want to. _

Quinn felt like she was flying.

And by the look on Rachel's face, she knew she was taking her along.

_Do you like your present?_ Rachel wrote again and Quinn almost forgotten about her present. She was so engrossed in seeing Rachel's reaction that she temporarily tucked her present to the back of her head. Now curiosity was erupting inside her as she picked up the neglected box.

She toyed with the recorder with her fingers and pressed a button. Rachel's voice erupted into the air.

It was Rachel singing "Somewhere".

Quinn's heart pounding against her rib-cage, threatening to spill the feelings she had throughout her body.

_There's a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us somewhere_

She felt a burning sensation at the back of her eyes. She would not cry...especially not infront of Rachel.

_There's a time for us_

_Some day a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn time to care_

She felt her room shrinking as the lyrics unfolded infront of her. She sucked in a breath. Was Rachel implying something? She refused to let her thoughts run wild.

_Some day, somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_Somehow, some day, somewhere_

The song ended and Quinn let out the breath that she had been holding. She was so glad that she did not break down and cry infront of Rachel. She turned to Rachel and sucked in which seems like the 100th breath of the day and smiled. But her facades crumbled when the next song played through the recorder.

Her hands grabbed her drawing board and she scribbled with shaking hands.

_You recorded it?_

Tears were now streaming down her face. She had no idea how that one song could opened the gates to so many emotions.

Was it because it was their first song together?

Rachel's face was wrenched with unknown pain.

_Yes._

_My outsides look cool my insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you_

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_Keep on tripping_

_Thank you... It was beautiful._ Quinn wrote as the song played behind the background. Her voice mixed in synchrony with Rachel's.

Quinn and Rachel paused in their "conversation", trying to bring themselves back to earth. They had so many emotions in one day that it was emotionally exhausting.

_When are we building the bridge again?_ Rachel finally wrote and stole a laugh from Quinn.

_Soon, Rachel._ Quinn wrote and silently made a promise to fulfil their dream.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Going to Puck's party?_

Quinn shrugged. She had absolutely no mood to party today.

_Don't think so. Not in the party mood._

Rachel's face fell in disappointment.

_You enjoy with Finn._

Quinn felt a sharp pricked in her heart as she bored into Finn's name.

Finn... Rachel's boyfriend.

_Wish you were though._

Rachel wrote back and Quinn felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn plucked in her ear piece and Rachel's voice began pounding in her ears. An unconscious smile lingered at her voice at the voice slowly consumed her within.

She was always amazed at how Rachel's voice managed to lure her emotions behind her defence and enthral them at her finger tips. She felt herself completely trapped by that voice. She closed her eyes and images of Rachel floated in her mind. She could almost imagine her expression, her body language, her gesture... Rachel moved with so much passion that it captivated her.

_Some day, somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

Her phone vibrated beside her and she was snapped out of her state. Groaning slightly under her breath at the interruption, she dug out her phone under her pillow.

"Holy shit."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time Quinn arrived at the party, the argument had climaxed.

"I'm done with you!"Finn yelled and pointed accusingly at Rachel. The look on Rachel's face... Quinn felt an urge to put herself between the giant and the tiny brunette.

"What the hell happened?"Quinn questioned Brittany and Santana.

"What took you so long! You almost missed the exciting part."Santana smirked, her hands folded across her chest. Quinn wanted to wipe off the smirk on her face.

"Finn thought Rachel was cheating on him when Puck and Rachel were whispering into each other's ears." Brittany shrugged. "If that's cheating, won't I be cheating all the time?"

Quinn felt the rage rising inside her.

Finn, that asshole.

Jealous, small hearted, annoying asshole.

"Finn, you are overreacting."Rachel's voice was abnormally calm but her lips quivered slightly and she wrapped herself tighter in her arms. Quinn felt her heart winced at how small Rachel looked.

"Dude, we were just talking."

"Yes! Almost lips to lips!"

Rachel jumped at Finn's voice and Quinn balled her hand into fist to stop herself from reaching out to her.

Or maybe, she really should reach out to her.

Words of argument and accusation were lashed out between Finn and Puck.

"Don't talk to me like that!"Finn lifted his fist and aimed for Puck's chin. A loud squeak escaped Rachel's mouth and all hell broke loose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel felt herself dragged out of the spotlight as the crowd surged in to break the fight. She was so tired of these dramas with Finn. She never felt so emotionally drained before, not even after a particularly emotional song.

She spun around and found herself anchored to a pair of hazel eyes. She felt herself calmed down instantly.

They stood there in each other's arms, motionless and the world halted. Her arms were around her, hugging her strongly yet gently. Like she was afraid of hurting her yet even more afraid of her flying away.

She felt her stomach did a flip when she realized how close she was standing to her yet she made no intention to ease away.

That pair of eyes captivated her, drawing out emotions that she never knew existed.

She tried to think but she couldn't. Words seemed foreign to her and was she holding her breath? She let out a breath and dropped her gaze. She has to start breathing.

How embarrassing to suffocate to death in that arms.

When Rachel tilted up again, that pair of eyes was still on her. Worried, scared and...

"Are you OK?"She whispered and her heart stopped and pounded wildly at the same time. She had no idea how that 3 harmless words could cause that kind of effect on her.

Can your heart even do two different things at the same time?

Rachel opened her mouth and for the first time, words failed her. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I'm fine."Rachel whispered, afraid that if she was too loud, this fairy tale moment would vanish before her eyes.

Quinn stroked gently at her back and Rachel's legs felt unstable beneath her. Quinn's eyes were so gently that she could just melt into it.

Quinn lifted her hand and wiped off tears which had escaped from her tear duct. Rachel was taken aback that she was crying, although she had no idea why.

What exactly happened again just now?

Her thoughts were all over the place the moment she was in Quinn's arms that words..._EVEN WORDS COULD FAIL HER_. She tried to gather herself together but the moment she stared into those hazel eyes again, she lost herself.

Quinn pulled her gently into her arms and Rachel rested her head on her shoulders. Quinn's hand continued with this rhythmic stroking at her back that had this calming effect on her. She could stay like that forever.

They stood like that as time froze.

They stood like that oblivious to the chaos in the house.

They stood like that oblivious to the rain started drizzling on them.

They stood like that, contented to be in each other's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quinn darted to the drawing hanging on her wall again.

Quinn and Rachel's relationship had up a level since that night. They were practically hanging out with each other every day, talking to each other every day, texting each other and still managed to find time to communicate through the drawing board.

They discussed about their plans to build the bridge. They discussed about Rachel's songs. They discussed about Quinn's drawings. They discussed about Glee club. They discussed almost practically everything on earth...

Except their status.

Their physical contact remained as friends yet when they looked into each other's eyes, they knew there was something different.

Sometimes so much more than friends.

It was initially sufficient for the both of them to just have each other. But lately, Quinn found herself losing the battle against touching Rachel.

Quinn never had this urge to be so close to somebody that the though itself scared her. She knew she was falling in love against her will. Falling deeper and deeper each day.

She took one last look at the drawing and grabbed the paper tucked securely behind it before she could convince herself otherwise.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel stared at her playlist and a small grin playing on her face. When did all her songs in her playlist transformed to happy love songs? A warm blush crawling up her face.

Since that night.

She had so many questions for Quinn about that night. Why was she there? Why was she looking at her like that? What dod she smell so good? Why was her skin so soft and white?

Her face deepened at the last thought and shook her head back to reality.

Rachel and Quinn never really spoke about that night. It was as if if they do, it would disrupt the balance in their relationship. Initially, Rachel was just happy to be around Quinn. To be able to hear her heart felted laughter. To be able to hear her name rolling off her tongue.

_Rachel._

_Rachel._

_Rachel._

However, she felt her desire for Quinn heightened everyday. Every single day spent with Quinn made her want more...and more. She never wanted something so badly in her life.

Not even to be a broadway star.

She sighed. She fished out the paper tucked inside her diary. She unfolded them and the words screamed to her face. Even looking at these words made her heart skip a beat. She traced the words with her fingers and lost herself into it.

A loud knock on her door brought her back to earth. She folded the paper and tucked it in her pocket. She gazed up to her clock and frowned. Quinn would only be coming over an hour later. Who could that be?

With quick steps, she flew down her stairs and pulled open the door.

She was mildly surprise to see Quinn standing on her doorstep, wearing an indescribable look on her face. It sent spasm straight throughout her body. She realized, that was the look of determination.

She looked so adorable wearing that look.

Before she could open her mouth, Quinn lifted a piece of folded paper and it seemed like the world unwind in slow motion.

Slowly, with delicate movement, she peeled them apart.

She gazed up into Rachel's eyes and Rachel felt all the air was suck out of her. The roads seemed to be shrinking and all she could do was to stare.

There, on the paper, were the exact same words she wrote on hers. Her eyes traced the words with a different handwriting. Was she dreaming?

She gazed back at Quinn and realized she was holding her breath. Her eyes were dark and overwhelmed with unspoken emotions. She wanted to cuddle her so much.

With shaking hands, she pulled out her paper from her pocket and unfolded them.

Quinn's expression was priceless. She looked shocked, surprised, followed by tenderness and love.

That moment, they belonged to each other.

She pulled Rachel into her embrace. Tears of love and joy were now falling from their faces.

How could something so beautiful make you cry so hard? Rachel burrowed herself into Quinn's shoulders and clung on to her like her lifeline. They melted into each other.

And her heart practically stopped when she heard the words. The words that she knew wou;d form the bridge to their lives. The words imprinted on their paper...now imprinted at the back of her eyelid.

_"I love you."_


End file.
